Killing Machine
by Shotgun Puter
Summary: Kerja lembur semalaman membuat polisi muda bernama Uzumaki Naruto mendapati hal tidak terduga. Akibat menolong seorang wanita, Naruto tiba - tiba terbangun di tempat asing yang belum pernah ia datangi. Tempat itu menyimpan teror dan kengerian yang di sebabkan oleh boneka mesin pembunuh yang siap menerjang kapan saja. Berhasilkah Naruto keluar dari sana hidup - hidup ?


**NOTE :** _ **Cerita ini mengandung unsur kekerasan, sadis, dan dewasa. Bagi yang masih di bawah umur harap baca fanfic yang lain. Author sudah memperingatkan !**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pair : Masih menjadi misteri**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Horor, Mystery, Gore (18++)**

 **Warning : OOC Naruto, typo (s) ,Die Chara, Mature Only.**

 **Let's Story Begin...**

.

.

.

 **KILLING MACHINES**

 _ **Created By**_ _ **Hidden Pendulum**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : The Mysterious Women**

0o0o0o0

Jam 01,00 malam di kantor polisi...,

" _Breaking news_ hari ini, pemilihan walikota konohagakure sempat mengalami perseteruan antara calon walikota Hashirama senju dengan calon walikota Rizevim livan lucifer,"

"Kedua kubu pendukung calon walikota hampir mengalami bentrok panas jika tidak ada anggota personil kepolisian yang sempat melerai kedua belah pihak,"

"Cih.., kapan kedua calon walikota itu berdamai, aku sudah muak dengan permasalahan mereka," Umpat kesal seorang polisi yang saat ini tengah sendirian di dalam kantor tersebut.

Polisi masih bekerja di larut malam begini ?, terkesan aneh bukan jika ada seseorang yang masih bekerja sampai lewat tengah malam, tapi salahkan pangkat komisaris yang di sematkan kepadanya hingga membuat dirinya masih sibuk menandatangani berkas – berkas yang di berikan anak buahnya sehingga harus pulang larut malam.

"Akhirnya selesai," Polisi itu menyelesaikan berkas terakhir miliknya dan menghela nafas lelah. Tangan kirinya menyesepkan sebuah rokok. Kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya. Nikmat dan menghangatkan.

"Sebaiknya aku segera beres – beres dan pulang," ia melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 01,15 malam. Dia harus segera bergegas pulang. Bekerja seharian ini membuat badannya terasa remuk dan lelah.

Sebelum dirinya beranjak dari kursi, suara gaduh terdengar dari luar kantor. Suaranya terdengar seperti seseorang yang tengah berlari. Polisi itu langsung saja pergi menuju pintu keluar, tapi tepat saat dirinya sampai di lobby kantor. Seorang wanita telah masuk ke dalam dan berlari tergesa – gesa ke arahnya. Raut wajah wanita itu terlihat panik dan ketakutan. Sontak saja, polisi yang menyadari kedatangan wanita itu menjadi bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi ?

"Pak p-poli-si, t-tolong bantu a-k-ku," Ucap wanita itu terengah – rengah dan ketakutan.

"Hei.., tenangkan dirimu dulu, nona, ini minumlah," Balas pria itu dan berjalan mengambil sebuah air untuk wanita itu.

"Terima – kasih..," Ucap wanita itu setelah minum dan merasa tenang.

"Baiklah.., sekarang ceritakan kepadaku apa yang sedang terjadi ?,"

"Pak polisi, tolong bantu aku, saat ini ada seseorang yang tengah mengincarku, dia tiba – tiba berlari ke arahku dengan menggenggam sebuah pisau di saat aku berjalan pulang dari supermarket," Wanita itu menjeda omongannya sejenak sebelum menlanjutkannya.

"Aku yang melihat itu langsung panik dari berlari hingga tanpa sadar aku telah sampai di kantor polisi,"

Polisi itu mencerna perkataan wanita itu baik – baik. Aksi pembunuhan di malam hari kah ?, gagasan itu terlintas di dalam pikiranya. Bukankah berarti pembunuh itu tengah berada di luar saat ini ?, berarti keadaan kantor tidak lagi aman dan dia merasa wajah wanita yang kini berada di hadapannya terasa familiar.

"Baiklah.., tunggu di sini, aku akan memeriksa keadaan di luar," Ucap polisi itu memandang ke arah wanita tadi dan menyiapkan sebuah pistol di tangannya. Wanita itu hanya menggangguk membalas perkataanya.

Polisi itu perlahan menuju ke arah pintu keluar kantor dan bersiap – siap jika pembunuh itu menyerang. Saat berjalan.., dia terpikirkan oleh wajah dari wanita tadi. Ternyata dia adalah Rias Gremory, seorang artis yang tengah naik daun dan di sewa oleh calon walikota Hashirama senju untuk memeriahkan kampanyenya. Berarti, sosok yang dilindunginya ini merupakan orang penting dan tidak main – main.

"Baiklah.., di mana kau, penjahat, keluar dan tunjukkan dirimu," Ucap polisi itu setelah berada di luar dan menodongkan senjatanya, tetapi, keadaan di luar cukup sepi dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berjalan di larut malam begini.

"Mungkinkah wanita itu tengah berhalusinasi ?, mana mungkin ada orang yang masih berada di luar rumah malam – malam begini, dasar wanita itu mengada – ngada saja," Polisi itu mendesah panjang menyadari jika keadaan di luar sini sangat aman dan merasa telah di bohongi oleh wanita tadi.

Walau begitu, saat dia kembali masuk ke dalam kantor, ternyata dia di kejutkan oleh wanita yang menemuinya tadi tengah tergeletak pingsan. Sontak saja, polisi itu datang menghampirinya.

"Hei nona.., bangunlah.., apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu," polisi itu tengah memeriksa dan membangunkan wanita itu dari pingsannya, tapi di saat dirinya berbalik, sebuah tongkat bisbol menghantam wajahnya dengan keras dan membuat polisi itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0

Samar – samar dia mendengar sebuah suara tidak jauh dari tepatnya saat ini. Perlahan kesadarannya sedikit mulai kembali dan dirinya mendengar percakapan antara dua orang walau tidak begitu jelas.

"Hei.., apakah tidak apa – apa kita mengangkut komisaris polisi juga ?,"

"Ya.., itu tidak apa, lagipula bos ingin kita menangkap keduanya,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin bos kita ingin memiliki tikus percobaan yang sedikit banyak,"

"Haha.., kau mungkin benar,"

Setelah mendengar percakapan itu. Dia mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk tentang aksi yang di lakukan oleh dua orang yang mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka merupakan pembunuh yang di ceritakan wanita tadi. Pikiran itu meliputi, siapakah bos dari dua orang ini dan apa maksud mereka tentang tikus percobaan ?. Saat sedang asik berpikir, tiba – tiba kepala polisi itu terasa pusing dan kegelapan kembali menghampirinya.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0

Uzumaki Naruto.., nama dari polisi itu. Dia kini telah sadar dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan asing dengan sebuah kasur dan meja kecil di dalamnya. Naruto tengah bingung dengan situasi yang di hadapinya kali ini. Melirik ke arah meja kecil yang berada di samping kasur. Dia menemukan senter dengan 2 buah baterai, sebuah dokumen, dan catatan kecil.

'Apa maksudnya ini dan dimana aku ?,' Batin Naruto dan perlahan membaca isi dari dokumen itu.

* * *

 **Nama : Naruto Uzumaki**

 **T/TL : Konohagakure 10 oktober 1994**

 **Umur : 23**

 **Pangkat kepolisian : Komisaris**

 **... (Dan sebagainya)**

* * *

Ternyata, isi dari dokumen itu adalah data diri dari Naruto. Dia cukup kaget ketika membacanya. Kemudian dia membaca catatan kecil yang berada tepat di samping dokumen itu.

* * *

" _Selamat datang di mansionku para tikus percobaan. Kalian pasti sudah membaca dokumen yang ada di meja bukan ?. Kami tahu siapa kalian, hahaha. Di sini kalian pasti bingung kenapa tiba – tiba terbangun di tempat asing yang tidak kalian kenali ?. Untuk itu kami akan memberikan sedikit petunjuk kecil. Tempat ini adalah mansion yang berada di bukit buhnrop. Tujuan kalian adalah keluar dari mansion ini. Tentu saja itu tidak akan mudah. Ada sebuah rintangan yang harus kalian lewati dan itu bahkan dapat menghantarkan nyawa kalian. Ya, itu saja, tidak usah basa – basi. Mari kita mulai permainannya,"_

 _Tertanda_

 _Mr, Freedy The Teddy Bear_

* * *

Naruto benar – benar shock kali ini. Berarti saat ini dia tengah berada di sebuah mansion yang berada di tengah hutan dan apa – apaan tiba – tiba seorang asing yang mengaku dirinya Mr Freedy The Teddy Bear menyuruh dirinya mengikuti permainan yang telah di siapkan. Aneh, tapi jika tidak mengikuti permainannya Naruto tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Cara yang di lakukannya sangat licik.

"Cih.., terpaksa aku harus mengikuti kemauannya,"

Berbekal sebuah senter, Naruto mencoba keluar dari dalam ruangan yang di tempatinya dan menyadari bahwa mansion ini sangat luas.

"Baiklah.., saatnya pencarian di mulai,"

Naruto segera berlari berkeliling dan mencari di mana Rias berada.

 **To be Continued !**

* * *

Halo para penghuni fanfiction. Salam kenal.

Saya author baru si Shotgun Puter. (nama yang cukup aneh :v).

Cerita ini merupakan awal bagiku untuk menulis. Iseng coba – coba.

Sebenernya pingin publish ke wattpad tapi kayaknya coba di fanfiction dulu boleh lah.

Itung – itung peruntungan :v dan yang ramai juga Naruto x Dxd. Sebenernya mau Naruto aja cuman kok sepi :v. Jadinya milih Naruto x Dxd.

Bagaimana penulisanku ? seperti kapal pecah atau gimana ? Kalau bisa koreksiin ya gan. Maklum lah masih anak baru :v.

Buat cerita, ini masuk ke kategori horor dan gore. idenya aku ambil dari game five night at freedy dan satu lagi yang lupa (kalo gamers mungkin langsung tahu ya :v). Jadi bakal banyak entar adegan sadis (oh yeah sadisctic :v).

Bisakah kalian bantu saya dengan memberi sebuah ide atau gagasan buat ceritanya agar lebih menarik lagi :v.

Next.., ini sedikit pembahasan per chapter pasti akan ada.

Nah nie ceritanya si Rias lagi keluar malem – malem buat beli isi kulkas dan berjalan pulang (di kebanyakan anime pasti ada adegan kek gini :v) lalu tiba – tiba ada orang gila pakek pisau ngejar dia. Otomatis kabur lah dan gak sengaja nemuin si Naruto yang ada di kantor polisi. Kantor polisinya gak jauh dari posisinya Rias (anggep aja gitu :v). Nah ternyata itu cuman jebakan yang telah di susun oleh penjahat yang ternyata ada 2. Kelanjutannya ngikutin cerita dan soal Mr Freedy Teddy Bear itu karangan saya tapi ada rahasia di dalemnya :v.

Nanti kalo ada yang salah kasih koreksi oke, kalau bisa saran dan ide sekalian. Entar tulis aja ke Review atau PM author.

Sekiranya itu aja.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

 _ **Jangan Lupa Vote, Fav, Foll, Review !**_


End file.
